Arachne
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Van Rook looks after Argost's new tarantula.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

''Why did you summon me?'' Leonidas Van Rook wished to know. He scowled and folded his muscular arms across his chest.  
He continued to stand in front of Argost within the latter's mansion. He was angry since he planned on capturing cryptids for a client that night. The Eastern European mercenary was curious when Vincent Vladislav Argost beckoned him. He followed him until he saw the aquarium.

''You own a Mexican red knee tarantula?'' Van Rook exclaimed. His dark eyes increased in size. He saw the disguised villain's confused expression. ''I thought the cryptids in the dungeon were your pets. Why did you choose a regular hairy spider?'' he wanted to know. He observed Vincent Vladislav Argost's shoulders going up very slowly.

''I desired a different kind of pet,'' the long-haired rogue said. He turned to the Mexican red knee tarantula and smiled. He focused on the angry man. ''Munya and I are going to capture more cryptids for my collection.  
Please look after my spider and imprisoned creatures. I am willing to part with a ton of cash'' he spoke.

Leonidas Van Rook's cracked, red-eyed helmet concealed his sudden smile. He viewed Argost lifting the screen that covered the tank and moving it to the side. He watched as the other scoundrel allowed the spider to walk on his white palms. He winced when Vincent Vladislav Argost kissed the tarantula. Van Rook refused to touch the animal. ''Did you name your pet?'' he inquired.

''Yes. She is called Arachne after the young woman who was turned into a spider. According to Greek mythology, the lady boasted about her weaving abilities. Athena, goddess of wisdom, approached her and challenged her to a weaving contest.  
The competition began and both women proved their talents. Arachne boasted about her ability again which caused Athena to tear her tapestry to shreds. She took a rope and killed herself via hanging. The goddess transformed the rope into webbing and Arachne into a spider since she pitied her. The particular animal was known for its weaving skills.  
Do you understand how the small creature originated now, Leonidas?'' Argost explained. He ever observed Van Rook blinking three times due to his mask.

''Daddy will return in two hours. Behave for Van Rook,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said to Arachne. He stroked her body and placed her in the aquarium. He made sure to cover the top of the tank. He observed her approaching the crickets and small water dish. Argost focused on Arachne's sitter again.

''Do not lift the screen over her tank except for the next important task. You don't have to feed her, but you may give her fresh water in one hour. Don't forget to check on her often'' Argost instructed. He beckoned Van Rook again before he, Munya, and the mercenary went to his dungeon. They found themselves standing near imprisoned cryptids.  
They saw the Bunyip, Kenthurst Panther, Mountain Fennec, etc.

''Munya already fed my animals and gave them fresh water. Step into the torture chamber and check on them every now and then'' Argost spoke. He observed Leonidas Van Rook nodding. He, Munya, and Van Rook abandoned the cryptids.  
They returned to the Mexican red knee tarantula's tank. V.V. Argost turned to face Leonidas again.

''Thank you for looking after my pets. You may watch television, help yourself to anything in the fridge, etc.  
Like I said, Munya and I should be back in two hours'' the odd villain stated. He took one last look at his tarantula.  
A gentle smile appeared on his skeletal facial disguise. He and his silent assistant approached the door, opened it, and walked out of the mansion.

Van Rook's stomach began to growl. He removed his helmet and placed it on the furniture. He entered the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He examined the contents and attempted to choose which food to consume. Leonidas removed some meat and cheese from the fridge before he closed the door. He placed the items on the counter.

Van Rook found whole wheat bread and took two slices. He discovered a plate and placed the items on it.  
He made the sandwich and went into the living room. He sat on the black sofa before he consumed his supper. Leonidas glanced at Arachne and noticed her still form. He shrugged and saw the remote control.

The dark-haired mercenary switched the television on. He frowned when he viewed a woman kissing a man's face.  
A sad expression formed on his face while he looked away. He turned the TV off as various memories of Drew Saturday appeared in his mind. He remembered her kisses during their days in college. Leonidas Van Rook thought he would remain with Drew for eternity.

''You were never meant to view the cryptids I captured for money, my love. Although we studied the unusual creatures together, I also hunted them for several clients. I really did cherish you and I still do'' Van Rook muttered.  
His flashbacks vanished when he saw the spider again. He remembered what Vincent Vladislav Argost said about the animals in his torture chamber. He stood at a snail's pace and abandoned the tarantula.

Leonidas Van Rook walked into Argost's dungeon. He observed the same creatures in their cells. He frowned as the Kenthurst Panther paced back and forth. He shrugged at the sight of the Mountain Fennec using its paw to scratch its large ear. Leonidas turned and departed from the red torture chamber. He returned to the living room.

Van Rook saw Arachne again and decided to give her fresh water. He was unable to forget about Drew as he lifted the screen and dish. He went to the kitchen again. He emptied the bowl and filled it with more liquid. The greedy man continued to remember the woman he loved. He placed the dish in Arachne's tank and forgot to cover the large aquarium.

Leonidas started to rest on the dark sofa. He never viewed the tarantula jumping out of the tank. He failed to notice her landing on the floor. He eventually sat up and stared at the aquarium. His eyes became bigger and his jaw descended. The hireling noticed his mistake and began to panic.

*Argost is going to kill me!* Leonidas Van Rook thought. He scanned the floor yet could not see the spider.  
He ran to the sofa and examined it. He searched every inch of the living room. *Where is that stupid Mexican red knee tarantula? I must find her before Chalk Face and Frankenstein's monster return!*  
he pondered as he continued to look for Arachne.

Van Rook returned to the torture chamber. A terrible thought formed in his mind. He wondered if one of Argost's cryptids ate the tarantula. He stared at the sleeping animals. He could not find Arachne in the red dungeon. Leonidas ran out of the chamber and insisted on looking for her.

*Perhaps the stupid spider went back to her tank!* The mercenary ceased running when he arrived at the aquarium.  
*Arachne's home is still empty* he mused. He gasped as the front door opened. His distressed expression remained as Vincent Vladislav Argost and Munya entered the dark mansion. He was silent while the golden-eyed villain gasped at the sight of the empty habitat.

''I suppose you are wondering where Arachne is,'' Leonidas said. He saw Argost's angry expression and slow nod.  
''I looked everywhere for your naughty tarantula!'' His eyes became bigger when he stepped on something and glanced at the bottom of his boot. He observed the spider's dead body and looked up at the angry Vincent Vladislav Argost. ''I found her!'' he announced while Argost snarled.

The End


End file.
